Three's a Party
by The Crimson Kiss
Summary: Naruto's chasing Sasuke to bring him back. Sasuke's chasing Itachi to kill him. Itachi's chasing Naruto to extract the nine tails. What happens when they catch up with each other? Why, a yaoi threesome, that's what! Lemon, rape, Uchihacest, ItaNaruSasu, bondage, toys, graphic.


**This is an idea that I cannot seem to get out of my head. I am still working on my ItaSasu fic 'Seme and Slave', so if you've read that then don't worry, I'm going to update it soon. In the meantime, this won't leave me in peace, so I decided to just write it and publish it. **

**Don't leave me reviews saying how yaoi is disgusting and shouldn't be read/written, because I will use flames to roast marshmallows. If you don't like it then why'd you click on this story?**

* * *

><p>Naruto landed on the tree branch heavily, sending ripples of force through the entire tree. His breathing was deep and laboured, and sweat dripped steadily to the forest floor from his well-muscled form.<p>

"Sasuke," the blonde jinchuuriki gasped. _Have to… keep going. _Naruto had been trailing Sasuke at a distance for weeks now, and only a few hours ago, he had caught up with the spiky-haired raven. However, the Uchiha had managed to slip past his initial attempt at conversation, going on to, as he put it, 'end the life of the monster that killed my clan'. So here Naruto was, back to chasing again.

The blonde took a deep breath before pushing off the branch with effort, propelling himself towards the black-haired teen that he had fallen in love with. _I won't let you go, Sasuke. _

* * *

><p>Five minute's travel ahead of the Uzumaki, Uchiha Sasuke tracked his brother with single-minded ferocity. Itachi was close; his trail had been growing steadily warmer, as if he was intentionally traveling more slowly than usual, and Sasuke could sense that he was almost caught up. <em>Soon, Aniki. Soon I will kill you. <em>

The youngest Uchiha knew that his old friend was following him, but he wasn't worried. Naruto was exhausted from chasing him, while Sasuke still had all his chalkra and most of his energy. Naruto was not a threat, at least not yet.

_Once I've killed Itachi, then I'll worry about Naruto, _Sasuke thought scathingly. Until then, however… A dark smirk made its way across Sasuke's delicate, pale features._ Until then, Naruto, you don't matter._

* * *

><p>Ten minutes ahead of both younger ninja, Uchiha Itachi smirked the infamous Uchiha smirk. Everything was going exactly as he'd planned; Sasuke was falling directly into his trap, with the fox boy blindly following. Soon, both of them would be his.<p>

Itachi stood from his crouched position and surveyed the area he had prepared for his little brother and the jinchuuriki's visit. The area was a deep, sizable cave, with no perceivable entrance or exit. A sharingan user would be able to see that there was a lever in one side of the stone walls that opened a tunnel that led to the surface, but other than that there was no sign that the room was anything other than an air pocket in solid rock.

It was the perfect torture/rape room.

Itachi smirked again and allowed himself a mental cackle. He flipped the switch to open the small tunnel, and then vaulted upwards to wait on a stone ledge that ran around the ceiling of the room.

Now, all that was left was to wait for the guests to arrive. A tiny chuckle escaped the older Uchiha's lips. _Come to me, Otouto, Naruto. I have a surprise for you. _

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapters extremely short, I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. Do you guys want another chappy? Because if you do, then you should leave me a review and I will update for you… Next time will be some rape, bondage, maybe blood, and just all round yaoi lemon-ness. Oh, and toys and sadistic Itachi, can't forget that.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who read this, and hopefully see you next time! **

**PS: this is my mascot, everyone. His name is Neko-san. He wants you to review. **

／l、  
>ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７<br>l、ﾞ ~ヽ  
>じしf_, )ノ<p>

**Byes!**

**-The Crimson Kiss**


End file.
